ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Christianne Shieh
Christianne Marian Shieh (don't ever call her by her full name) is an agent working in the Department of Mary Sues. The date when she joined the PPC is unknown. Christianne and her partner (and now possibly girlfriend) Eledhwen are written by Lily Winterwood. Agent Profile Backstory Christianne, the daughter of a Taiwanese businessman and an American novelist, had been a fan of the PPC since grade school. Entrapped by the mundaneness of the Real World, she would often turn to literature for escape when she couldn't accompany her father on his business travels. She entered university to major in English, even travelling abroad to spend some time in London. She joined the PPC via the New Caledonia entrance, having visited the island in a fit of curiosity. Christianne first worked in the Naruto continuum, where she learned how to use Japanese weaponry. She transferred to the Harry Potter fandom after her partner died. When her partner in Harry Potter went insane (and probably died, too), Christianne was transferred to Lord of the Rings and assigned to her current partner Eledhwen Elerossiel. There is probably a betting pool somewhere in HQ as to when Eledhwen will die, too, because Christianne seems to be the Sam Winchester of partners. Appearance Christianne has dark hair and green eyes, and is mainly identified by the bright red ribbon she wears in her hair. She is dwarfed by her partner Eledhwen, being only 5'6", and lacks a figure. Personality Christianne's bloodthirsty urges to charge the Sue at the first sign of damage to the Canon are often tempered by her more level-headed partner. She gets easily impatient and just as easily bored, and when bored, she will pick random fights with Eledhwen just to see what happens. The two are capable of bickering over the smallest things (like stray fingerprints). Christianne is also rather untidy, but hardly anyone would know since Eledhwen practically shadows her, picking up after her. This untidiness has also been a source of tension between the two. Christianne is a feminist of the extremely sardonic school, often pointing out how Sues are anti-feminist while on missions. This may be partly because one of her relationships during university had been abusive, and she is trying to recover. So far, she has recovered well enough to go on missions with bad smut, although one such mission did trigger her past experiences. However, Christianne is probably first and foremost a fandom-collector. She streaks through cycles of obsession with different fandoms, often dragging her partner along. This often explains why Eledhwen knows about non-Middle-earthian things like Red Pants Mondays in the BBC Sherlock fandom (and even the concept of pants at all). When Christianne is agitated, she will start reciting passages of literary works she had studied in university, including the works of Edgar Allan Poe and Shakespeare. Other Eledhwen and Christianne currently have three mini-Balrogs (Mara Labingi, Mara Labinigi, and Ithillien), two mini-Dragons (Locy and Lucy Pevenzi), and four mini-Centurions (Cotti, Galacitca, Doran, and Adam). They were also adopted by Marley the giant king cobra, formerly a Not-So-Cute Animal Friend of a Stu that tried to infiltrate IAHF. They have also recently brought in a newborn girl named Muriel Watson (Christianne named her) from one of their recent missions involving the uncanonical niece of John Watson. Relationship with Eledhwen Christianne and her partner have had a reputation in the PPC for being the "will they/won't they" couple. As of the Blackout of 2013, they have. Activities Outside the PPC Christianne is the primary link between the PPC and the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction. She, along with her partner Eledhwen Elerossiel, constantly keep the Course Coordinators at IAHF updated on the movements outside their campus. She aided in the defense of IAHF in 2011 HST, and was thus awarded the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi. Christianne is also involved with the Modern Baker Street Fanfiction Academy, having delivered a Sue to them for disposal before. Appearances * "Prologue? Or First Chapter? Aw, Whatever" ** In which Christianne and Eledhwen recruit Lori Starrett and Bill Fallis. * "Let's Get Lost in HQ!" ** Or rather... let's watch Lori and Bill get lost in HQ! Newbies. * The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction (first on-page appearance) *Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My! **Christianne plays a central role in this chronicle of HQ's 2013 Blackout, where she helps the Doctor fight off the meatloaf abberation Slorp, and has a discussion with the Time Lord about loving someone immortal. * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Beware the Ides of March ** A Troupe By Any Other Name performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** Christianne plays the Soothsayer and Artemidorus. Mission Reports Home: Their Tag on Lily's Tumblr Partnered with Eledhwen * "Miriel, Princess of Rohan" (Lord of the Rings) * "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have" (Chronicles of Narnia) * "The Closing of an Era" (Battlestar Galactica) * "Kindred: The Embraced ~Vampire Waltz~" (Battlestar Galactica) * "Last Smoke Before the Snow Storm" (Sherlock) * "Beauty in the Eyes of the Detective" (Sherlock) * "The Other Watson" (Sherlock), with Intern Cale Serfe * "The Strange Life of Isabella Holmes" (Sherlock x Twilight), with Agents Radioactive Moss Creature and Mittens (DF) * "The Missing Tales of Winnie Breccan" (Sherlock), with Intern Cale Serfe * "The case of the family jewels," Part One, Part Two (Sherlock) * "An Unexpected Companion" (The Hobbit) * "Time Will Tell (Unknown Story of Aragorn's Sister)" (Lord of the Rings) * "A Girl Out of Time" (NSFW) (Harry Potter x'' Doctor Who''), with the Agent and the Disentangler (DIC) *"Illogical in All the Right Ways" (Star Trek: 2009) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues